Marc Spector
|history= ---- History ---- Grandson of a German Rabbi who escaped Nazi persecution by fleeing to the states, Marc Spector was born in Chicago, where his mother died whilst he was a youth. He was the older of two brothers, and his younger brother Randall looked up to Marc as a child, though increasingly felt overshadowed by Marc, especially as their father seemed to respect Marc more despite their frequent arguments. Marc was at odds with his father, who wanted him to become a Rabbi like him and his grandfather, but Marc wanted to be a man of action. At 18, he begun boxing, which he was remarkably good at. He was considering pursuing it as a profession, but when his father found out, he came to a match and entered the ring to stop him. Marc ended up striking his father, who responded by saying he never wanted to see Marc again. Marc ran away, and enlisted in the marines the very next day, and has never seen his father since. As a marine, he picked up a wide variety of skills and excelled in combat, eventually being recruited into the CIA, where he worked as a spy for many years. Around his early 30s he left the CIA, disheartened with how morally grey his 'good' work there was. Figuring if he was going to be used like hired muscle he might as well be honest about it, he became a mercenary. He went on to work in South America, where he assassinated the president of Bosqueverde and was tried but narrowly got off. From there he went to Africa, where he met Jean-Paul du Champ, or Frenchie as he was called, his future partner and best friend. The two of them were recruited along with others for a job in Sudan by a man called Raoul Bushman, to protect an archaeologist who was searching for the tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Bushman, a battle hungry man, massacred the villagers of Selima and attempted to kill the archaeologist, Peter Alraune, and his daughter Marlene, when they successfully discovered a wealthy tomb. Marc found there were still lines he was not willing to cross, and he tried to defend the archaeologists and stop Bushman, who shot him and left him for dead. Frenchie and some of the more friendly crew members left him under an idol of Khonshu, the Egyptian God of the Moon, Justice, and Vengeance. Marc swears at this point he died.. and the god Khonshu spoke to him, offering him a second chance at life in exchange for his loyal service. Marc accepted, and woke to find himself able to fight despite his injuries. Like a man possessed, he donned the silvery cloak from the ancient moon god's statue, and went on to tear through Bushman's men, though Bushman himself fled. Peter Alraune succumbed to his wounds, whilst Marlene escaped with Marc and Frenchie. When they got back to the States, Marc was ordered by Khonshu to use his abilities to bring justice to the city, and Marc agreed. Marc spent the next few years training, parlaying the money he'd horded as a mercenary into a respectable fortune, building an information network in the city, and developing his tech with Frenchie's help. Over this time Marc became solidly convinced that he truly was the avatar of an Egyptian god, and became increasingly unstable, sometimes going by different names, talking to himself, forgetting things that happened, or remembering things that didn't. Whatever the case, his preparations have all managed to come together. He is now the Moon Knight, the moon's knight of vengeance. And he has work to do. The current player started playing 5-2014 }} Category:CharacterCategory:FCCategory:Anti-HeroCategory:Unregistered